hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1982 Minecraft Hurricane Season (CycloneMC)
(Other Seasons - 1980, 1981, 1982, 1983, 1984) The 1982 Minecraft hurricane season is currently the third most active hurricane season in Minecraft history, with 21 named storms, with the name list being exhausted, and 10 major hurricanes, the third- most in recorded history after 1993 and 2018. The most intense storm of the season was Hurricane Odessa, with 180 MPH winds, the second strongest storm on record, after Maury of 1993. Odessa made landfall in Set-Up Survival at peak intensity and killed over 200 people, the deadliest in history, too. The season racked up a total of $227.8 billion in damage, due to the effects of Hurricanes Gay, Hazen, Irma, Jeff, Odessa, and Winona, all damaging the state of Set-Up Survival in horrible ways. The 1982 Minecraft hurricane season also started early with Tropical Storm Agnes developing on May 2, and dissipating on May 4. Then Tropical Depression Two formed on May 19, but failed to develop and dissolved on May 20. On May 31, Tropical Storm Bill formed, causing May 1982 to be the busiest month of May on record. Bill crossed over into the month of June and dissipated on June 4. Also, the 1982 hurricane season held the longest streak for hurricanes on record, with 12 hurricanes forming from July 4 (Gay) to September 29 (Skip). Also, a record breaking amount of Category 4 hurricanes formed; 6, and not to mention both of the Category 5 hurricanes in the season, Irma and Odessa. The 1982 season also broke the record for most retired names, with 4 names being retired from List III (Irma, Jeff, Odessa, ''and ''Winona). The 1980 season and the 1981 season only retiring one name (1980 retired the name Orchid, and 1981 retired the name June). Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/1981 till:30/11/1981 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1981 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/05/1981 till: 04/05/1981 color:TS text:Agnes (TS) from:19/05/1981 till: 20/05/1981 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:31/05/1981 till: 04/06/1981 color:TS text:Bill (TS) from:08/06/1981 till: 14/06/1981 color:TS text:Clara (TS) from:12/06/1981 till: 20/06/1981 color:C1 text:Doyle (C1) from:23/06/1981 till: 30/06/1981 color:C2 text:Elsie (C2) from:02/07/1981 till: 05/07/1981 color:TS text:Fabian (TS) barset:break from:04/07/1981 till: 17/07/1981 color:C4 text:Gay (C4) from:09/07/1981 till: 16/07/1981 color:C3 text:Hazen (C3) from:13/07/1981 till: 26/07/1981 color:C5 text:Irma (C5) from:23/07/1981 till: 04/08/1981 color:C4 text:Jeff (C4) from:07/08/1981 till: 14/08/1981 color:C2 text:Kit (C2) from:09/08/1981 till: 16/08/1981 color:C4 text:Lee (C4) from:14/08/1981 till: 20/08/1981 color:C1 text:Mamie (C1) barset:break from:18/08/1981 till: 27/08/1981 color:C3 text:Nelson (C3) from:25/08/1981 till: 11/09/1981 color:C5 text:Odessa (C5) from:02/09/1981 till: 14/09/1981 color:C4 text:Pat (C4) from:09/09/1981 till: 19/09/1981 color:C4 text:Ruby (C4) from:22/09/1981 till: 29/09/1981 color:C1 text:Skip (C1) from:01/10/1981 till: 03/10/1981 color:TS text:Tessa (TS) from:15/10/1981 till: 21/10/1981 color:C2 text:Val (C2) barset:break from:13/11/1981 till: 24/11/1981 color:C4 text:Winona (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/1981 till:31/05/1981 text:May from:01/06/1981 till:30/06/1981 text:June from:01/07/1981 till:31/07/1981 text:July from:01/08/1981 till:31/08/1981 text:August from:01/09/1981 till:30/09/1981 text:September from:01/10/1981 till:31/10/1981 text:October from:01/11/1981 till:30/11/1981 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Agnes On May 2, the Minecraft Weather and Hurricane Center began monitoring a system for potential development in the Bay of Vosaline. The system organized into Tropical Storm Agnes, shortly thereafter, making Agnes the earliest named storm to form in the Minecraft basin in history. Agnes began moving west, towards the state of Vosaline. Agnes met peak intensity of 50 MPH winds right before making landfall in Vosaline on May 3. Agnes moved into the Left Ocean and weakened substantially before dissipating on May 4. Tropical Depression 0-2 Tropical Depression 0-2 was a short lived, weak system that developed in the deep southern Minecraft basin. 0-2 had no impact on land and had no fatalities tied to the system either. Tropical Storm Bill A tropical wave developed in the southern Right Ocean basin and was monitored until further notice for development. The wave was upgraded while intensifying to Tropical Storm Bill on June 1, the day the hurricane season officially began. Bill reached a peak of 65 MPH, and 992 millibars. Bill began a gradual weakening process, and dissipated on June 3, however, it was noted by the Minecraft Weather & Hurricane Center that they stopped issuing advisories on Bill on the 4th of June, due to tropical storm-force winds located at the center during the time. Tropical Storm Clara Tropical Storm Clara formed from a low pressure sweeping down from the north from Yandere to the Eastern Coast of Set-Up Survival. Clara performed a cyclonic loop off the Eastern Coast of Set-Up Survival while strengthening faster than normal. Clara made landfall at peak intensity (70 MPH, 989 millibars) near Terracotta, Set-Up Survival, killing twenty-two people. Clara slowly moved inland and dissipated near Funland, Awesome World on June 14. Hurricane Doyle A subtropical depression formed in the high latitude Right Ocean and was monitored for development. The depression intensified into Subtropical Storm Doyle on June 14 and began a gradual process of strengthening. Doyle was upgraded to the first hurricane of the season on June 16, a Category 1 hurricane. Doyle reached peak intensity shortly after. Doyle moved quickly into the extratropical area of the basin and made the extratropical transition on June 20, causing the Minecraft Weather & Hurricane Center to cancel all advisories. Hurricane Elsie A tropical depression formed in the Bay of Yandere and moved east-northeast while intensifying. The depression was named Elsie on June 23, when it intensified into a tropical storm. Elsie entered a period if rapid intensification and was a Category 2 hurricane on June 25. Elsie moved away from all landmasses, and entered the extratropical region of the basin (like Doyle) and made the extratropical transition. However, during the transition, Elsie maintained hurricane force winds, with the Minecraft Weather & Hurricane Center to issue more advisories. Elsie finally dissolved as a swirling extratropical low on June 30. Tropical Storm Fabian Tropical Storm Fabian was a short lived storm that made landfall in Set-Up Survival, killing one person and causing $8 million in damages, mostly because of the widespread flooding. Hurricane Gay A 35 MPH tropical depression formed due east of the state of City. The depression was upgraded to Tropical Storm Gay on July 5, and Gay entered a process of rapid intensification. Gay became the season's first major hurricane on July 7, and a Category 4 on July 8. Gay moved due northwest towards Set-Up Survival, which was becoming a hot-spot for tropical cyclone landfalls this seasons, and evacuations were ordered on the Eastern Coast. Gay reached peak intensity of 140 MPH about 500 miles southeast of Terracotta, Set-Up Survival, which was one of the cities in Gay's path. Gay made an unexpected turn north, and then north-northeast, curving away from any landmasses. Hurricane Gay began to weaken as it entered the extratropical region of the basin. Gay turned extratropical on July 16, and dissipated while being absorbed by a larger low on July 17. Gay killed three people on the Eastern Coast of both Set-Up Survival and Yandere as it passed. Two were from rough surf in Yandere, and one drowned in Gay's intensive rain bands, dumping four inches of rain in Terracotta in two hours. Hurricane Hazen A tropical depression formed near New York City, New York City #1 on July 9. The depression organized during the coming day and was upgraded to tropical storm strength, naming it, Hazen. Tropical Storm Hazen moved slowly to the northeast, and brushed by Terracotta, once again dumping heavy rain on the city. Hazen was upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane on July 11, and quickly intensified to become a Category 3 major hurricane on July 12, the second major of the 1982 hurricane season. Hazen moved quickly away from any landmasses until further notice and dissipated on July 16. Hurricane Irma A tropical wave developed in the Main Development Region of the Minecraft Basin, and was being monitored for further development. The wave was upgraded to Tropical Storm Irma two hours after forming, being the one of the fastest forming storms on record. Irma moved due west towards the state of City's Northern Coast, while intensifying gradually. On July 16, Irma was upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane just northeast of City. Irma killed one person when passing by City, as they were killed in a rip current caused by Irma's waves and wind. Irma met a very favorable environment and rapidly intensified into a Category 5 hurricane, the first of the two (for now) Cat 5's. Irma met peak intensity of 160 MPH and 919 millibars, south of Terracotta, Set-Up Survival. As Irma moved north, the hurricane began to weaken slowly. Irma made it's landfall in Set-Up Survival as a 125 MPH category 3 hurricane on July 20. Irma moved inland, weakening, and causing major flooding, due to being impacted by Gay and Hazel and their heavy rains. Irma exited into the Bay of Yandere as a Category 2 hurricane with 95 MPH winds. Irma's wind-span expanded, becoming almost as large as Hurricane Ida of 1980. Irma met a secondary peak of 100 MPH just south of the Southern Coast of Yandere. Irma moved into the extratropical region on July 25, and dissipated on July 26. Irma killed a total of 134 people in Set-Up Survival, and caused severe damage. The total damage cost was $74.8 billion (1982 MCD). Irma's name is a likely candidate for retirement at the meeting held in Set-Up Survival on March 11, 1983, for the 1982 season recap. Hurricane Jeff A tropical depression formed to the north of City on July 23. The depression organized into Tropical Storm Jeff. Tropical Storm Jeff entered a period of rapid intensification, becoming a Category 4 hurricane, nearing Terracotta, Set-Up Survival, a hot-spot for hurricane landfalls already this season. Jeff made landfall just south of Terracotta, killing 102 people, and a family of five is still missing, on July 25. Jeff emerged into the open basin again as a Category 2 hurricane with 95 MPH winds. Jeff made an unusual anti-cyclonic loop back towards the Eastern Coast of Set-Up, and made landfall again as a Category 3 hurricane, killing 108 more people. Jeff moved inland and dissipated on August 4. Hurricane Kit Tropical Storm Kit formed on August 7 in the open basin, and began to gradually intensify. Kit became a Category 2 hurricane on August 11 and dissipated on August 14, not impacting any landmasses. Hurricane Lee A tropical system formed in the mid-way of the basin and it was monitored for development. The system was upgraded to Tropical Depression Thirteen on August 9, and Tropical Storm'' Lee'' on August 10. Tropical Storm Lee underwent a period of rapid intensification and became a Category 4 hurricane 883 miles east of Eastern Coast of Set-Up Survival. Lee met peak of 155 MPH and became an annular hurricane, but as Lee became an annular cyclone, Lee began weakening on August 12. Lee weakened to a Category 1 hurricane, then a tropical storm and curved away from the state. Lee dissipated on August 16. Hurricane Mamie A subtropical storm formed in the subtropical region of the basin and was named Mamie. Mamie met a peak intensity of 75 MPH due to the findings of a strong center and hurricane force-winds. Mamie wasn't long lasting, and transitioned into a remnant low on August 16. Mamie regenerated into a subtropical storm on August 18, but finally dissolved completely on August 20. Hurricane Nelson A tropical depression formed east of City, but failed to intensify on August 16. Tropical Depression Fifteen moved north-northwest and gradually intensified to become Tropical Storm Nelson on August 18. Nelson moved north away from any land and became a Category 1 hurricane on August 21, and a Category 2 hurricane on August 22. On August 23, Nelson became the season's sixth major hurricane, with a small eye. Nelson's eye disappeared into Nelson's cloud cover, and Nelson began weakening. Nelson transitioned into an extratropical system. Nelson dissolved on August 27. Hurricane Odessa Tropical Storm Odessa formed on August 25 north of City, and moved slowly northwest at 4 mph. Odessa became a Category 1 hurricane on August 27, and then entered a period of rapid intensification from August 28 - September 1, becoming a Category 5 monster hurricane with 180 MPH on September 2. Odessa made landfall near Terracotta, Set-Up Survival as a Category 5 hurricane on September 3, killing 218 people, the deadliest in Set-Up Survival history. Odessa moved inland and weakened slowly. Odessa emerged into the Bay of Yandere as a 115 MPH Category 3 hurricane on September 6. Odessa continued to weaken slowly as it made it's way near Yandere. As Odessa made landfall, it was a 75 MPH category 1 hurricane. Odessa killed one in Yandere and dissipated on September 11. Hurricane Pat Tropical Storm Pat ''formed in the Bay of Vosaline on September 2, and began moving towards Vosaline as a moderate tropical storm. Pat was upgraded to a Category 2 hurricane on September 4, and continued to rapidly intensified into a very strong Category 4 hurricane with 155 MPH after making landfall in Vosaline on September 3 as a tropical storm. Pat became the most intense Category 4 hurricane on record in the basin with a 911 millibar pressure, which is normally the pressure of an intense Category 5 hurricane. Pat maintained Category 4 hurricane status for two days, before beginning a weakening phase as it moved to the north of the Left Ocean. Pat weakened to a Category 3, then Cat 2, and Category 1. Pat made landfall on the Western Coast of Set-Up Survival, which happens to be a rare place for hurricane landfalls (more or less tropical system landfalls). Pat killed one person in Set-Up Survival. Pat moved inland and dissipated on September 14. Hurricane Ruby Hurricane Skip Tropical Storm Tessa Hurricane Val Hurricane Winona Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the Minecraft Basin in 1982. The names not retired from this list will be reused in the 1986 season. This was the third year in which names were used for Minecraft hurricanes. For the first time in history, all names from List III were used, from Agnes to Winona. Retirement At the 3rd annual meeting of the MC HC, on March 11, 1983, the organization and Mayor Brix of Set-Up Survival decided to retire the names, ''Irma, Jeff, Odessa,'' and ''Winona. These names will not be chosen to name another Minecraft hurricane. The replacements names chosen are Iva, Jeremy, Oprah, and Wanda for the 1986 season. Category:Minecraft hurricane seasons Category:CycloneMC